


he left, and i fell up

by orphan_account



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know you're a wreck without him; he was the one that kept you down on the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he left, and i fell up

The thing about being alone is that the haunting silence is the only thing keeping you company. Those jovial laughs, the folk songs he sung in the shower, and the whistling of the teapot for his daily afternoon cup of tea don't come echoing down the halls anymore. Not since he left. 

It wasn't a huge argument that spurred on before he left: he said he needed space; you, thunderously, asked where he was going; and he shifted his body, glared at you, and said, “The world outside of yours,” and slammed the door.

You don't remember what happened after that, but you have a feeling you wrecked the house, smashing everything that reminded you of him, and headed off to the pub.

You know you're a wreck without him; he was the one that kept you down on the ground. You were the one who kept trying to head up, and you guess you just kept on going too far for him to help you back down.

The thing about being alone is that the haunting silence is the only one mocking you other than yourself.


End file.
